


Kittens and Love

by DomeKatz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomeKatz/pseuds/DomeKatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders brings home four kittens and Hawke pops the question.</p>
<p>Based on this Tumblr Post: http://ryuichifoxe.tumblr.com/post/89019332127/there-was-going-to-be-a-fic-but-now-you-guys-get</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens and Love

He had been standing there for… Maker knows how long. Just standing, and watching. Watching his lover sitting up on the bed, playing with the kittens that he had snuck in earlier. Somehow, Anders knew that Hawke would love them. He just knew.

“So, Anders, when were you going to tell me about the cute little bundles of joy?”

“Huh? Oh, right. When I got here.”

“Which was how long ago?”

“Right after Orana finished cleaning the table.”

“So you’ve been standing there a while.”

“Indeed.

He stood there for a few more moments, watching Hawke smile and play with them.

“Aren’t kittens just the best?”

_Well… That’s a surprising statement from him._

“While I agree with you, aren’t you more of a dog person?”

“No, not really. Dogs are too needy. Always demanding your attention for some reason or another. Play with me! Feed me! Let me out so I can take a shit! Cats are just… So much more independent. More my speed.”

“Well than…”

“Oh. That lump of flesh and fur over there by the fireplace? Not my decision. Father brought him home one day and said ‘Look! We have a dog!’ Carver and Bethany just adored it. Me? Not so much. I mean, he eventually grew on me but he wouldn’t have been my first choice in pet.”

“That’s… Interesting. So, I’m assuming they’re staying.”

“Of course! Is there only three of them?”

“No, there’s one more, fast asleep in my pocket.”

“Well bring it over!”

Anders pulled the kitten out of his pocket and handed him to Hawke as he sat down onto the bed. They sat there a while longer, enjoying each other’s company and playing with the latest additions to the Hawke family.

“I miss them, Anders.”

“Huh?”

“The rest of my family, I miss them.”

“That’s right, your father has… long passed, Bethany was lost to the Darkspawn, Carver died in the Deep Roads, and more recently… Your mother.”

_Are those tears?_

“Yep… you’re all I have left.”

_Oh, Maker. He’s crying._

“Easy, easy. I’m not going anywhere.”

**_You can’t promise that._ **

_Would you shut up, Justice! I did as you asked. The Chantry is set to blow. Just… Go back into your hidey-hole for a few days. Okay?_

**_Fine…_ **

“Garrett, you are fine. I am here for you, and I love you… Always.”

“I love you, too.”

“Here’s some kittens, cheer up!”

“It’s a shame you didn’t get to know Mother. She would have adored you.”

“It is a shame. I only got acquainted with her on a few, very brief, occasions. I mean, I never got her approval, now how are we supposed to wed?”

“Like everyone else, Anders.”

_What is he pulling out of his pocket? Is that what I think it is? Andraste’s ass! It is!_

“Anders. We have been together for four years. There is no doubt in my mind that you are the one person that I would like to be with until the end of days. I will love you, now and forever. And while I understand that we do face more pressing matters at this point in time, I would like to ask you, after all of this is over, would you marry me?”

He stared at the silver ring, with a diamond protruding from its top. And while Justice was right, he couldn’t promise anything, especially being a Grey Warden, Anders still had to remain true to himself.

“Garrett, I would love to be your husband. I would love to be with you until the day we die. I mean look, the ring fits perfectly and Ser-Naps-A-Lot seems to approve”

The snow-white kitten that had been sleeping on Anders’ lap the whole time was not sitting at attention, staring at Anders with this look of ‘Smart choice.’

“One, glad to see you keep your priorities straight. Two, you really named the thing Ser-Naps-A-Lot?”

“Yeah! I figured since it loved me most, I get to name it.”

“So then I can name these three?”

“I would think so.”

“Alright then. The tan-looking one is Foster, the orange one is Carrie, and the black on is… Mercury.”

“Mercury?”

“Yeah, I made it up! It has a nice ring, don’t you think?”

“Alright, let’s go to sleep, love.”

“I won’t argue, I’m tired.”

“Good night, Garrett.”

“Good night, my soon-to-be husband. And to you too Foster, Carrie, Mercury, and Ser-Naps-A-Lot.”


End file.
